Honey
by Jara
Summary: Sequel to Here and Now (SJ fluff)


Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be sure) Classification: Fluff, sap, fluff, sap, fluff, sap, smidgen of humour. (SJ of course, d'oh it's me!)  
  
Summary: This is the sequel to "Ask Me", "Taking it Slow" and "Here and Now". I'm not sure it needed a sequel but my muse demanded smut and well, this happened.  
  
Thank you to chiroho for the beta and thanks to my official spamée splash_the_cat  
  
This fic is for alliesings and venom as they both asked me for fluff. It doesn't get much fluffier than this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mist was slowly rising from the surface of the lake as the first rays of sunlight hit the water. It was still early, and although Sam felt quite warm inside their bedroom, she knew it was chilly outside. Still, things would probably warm up fairly quickly, which meant they'd be able to go for that walk Jack had promised her.  
  
She smiled to herself. It really was beautiful here, just like he had always said it was. They had agreed months ago that as soon as they had enough downtime together, they would come up here. Mark hadn't been too happy as she'd promised him long ago that she would visit. He seemed to understand though, and hadn't even complained when she'd begged him to cover for her in case Daniel should try and call.  
  
Daniel. She sighed. She hated keeping this from him. Actually, no one on base except General Hammond knew about their relationship. It was frustrating, but in a way it made things easier. She wasn't sure if she could have made it through the first month if the whole of the SGC had been breathing down their necks.  
  
Sam started as two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her. Grinning, she gave in and let Jack pull her to his chest.  
  
"Carter, you're on vacation, for crying out loud. Can't you sleep in for once?" He growled, but it lost its effect as he gently kissed her neck.  
  
"Mmmmm, tempting... but no."  
  
He groaned. "Let me guess; you were thinking?"  
  
She couldn't help grinning. "I might have been." Her hands stroked his arms as she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder. "It's beautiful here." She whispered.  
  
"Told you so," he said, sounding way too smug for his own good. "What were you thinking about?" He reached up and moved her shirt a bit so he could kiss her shoulder.  
  
"Us." Actually she was wearing his shirt, which meant he was probably pretty naked. Her grin broadened.  
  
"Good or bad?" She reached behind her until her hand touched his hip. He'd put his boxers back on.  
  
"Good mostly," she moaned as he kissed his way up her neck, toward her ear.  
  
"Mostly?" She could imagine his raised eyebrow.  
  
"I told Daniel I was going to see my brother." She sighed - he already knew that. "I just hate all this sneaking around. It's not like we're doing anything that's against the regulations."  
  
His arms tightened around her. "I know." He whispered, and gently kissed her ear. "I kinda like having you to myself, though."  
  
Sam laughed, and snuggled up closer to him. "Me too."  
  
She shut her eyes as his hand slowly followed the buttons up her belly towards her throat. Nimble fingers expertly slipped open the top button. Without giving her any time to brace herself, the hand disappeared inside, caressing her skin in a way that would surely drive her insane. Her fingers tightened on his hip, and she felt him smile against her ear.  
  
"Sam," he breathed into her ear, before his tongue sneaked out to do even more evil things than his hand was currently doing. "Honey."  
  
Her eyes flashed open at the endearment. "Okay, what did you do?" She asked suspiciously, and tried to turn in his arms, but he stopped her by tightening his grip.  
  
"Nothing." He didn't sound innocent at all.  
  
Suddenly his nose, his *cold* nose, brushed over her neck, and she flinched.  
  
"Jack! That's cold!" She whined.  
  
"Well warm me up then. You're the one stealing my clothes." He whined back.  
  
"I'm not stealing your clothes, and it's not like your shirt warms your nose anyway." She rolled her eyes, and turned in his arms.  
  
"Maybe your shirts don't . . ." Jack wanted to argue, but she shut him up when she grabbed his nose.  
  
Jack blinked. "I can't breath like that." Came the nasal objection.  
  
"Breath through your mouth." She didn't let go. "So, what did you do?"  
  
"Why do you think I did something?" She laughed as she felt the vibration of his words in his nose.  
  
"Because." She moved his nose from side to side. "You're always up to no good when you start calling me honey."  
  
He huffed against her hand in indignation, which only made her giggle more.  
  
"Hey! No giggling!" He objected, but couldn't hide his own grin.  
  
She smiled. "Warm now?" He nodded, and she finally let go of his nose. Without even thinking about it, his arms wound around her waist again, his lips on her throat.  
  
"Jack!" She pushed him back slightly. "What did you do?"  
  
"We're expecting some visitors." He answered vaguely, as his hand travelled down her back and onto her butt.  
  
"Visitors?" She looked at him confusedly. Instead of replying, she felt him slowly pulling up the shirt.  
  
"Jaaaack!" Annoyed, she swatted his hand away. "What visitors?"  
  
"Friends," he kept grinning as he now tried bunching up the cloth at her waist.  
  
Growling, Sam stepped out of his embrace. Damn, him for looking so cute as he pouted over his loss. "Jack, seriously. What friends?"  
  
"Just some people," he shrugged lightly, and reached for her hands, pulling her back to him.  
  
"Colonel!" She gave him the best glare she could muster under the circumstances.  
  
"Okay, okay. You happen to know them."  
  
She raised her eyebrow, and he let go of her hands again.  
  
Jack nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Daniel, among others."  
  
"Daniel? You invited... Jack! I told him I was visiting my brother." She crossed her arms. "Among others?"  
  
Jack stared at his toes. "Teal'c might be coming too."  
  
"Might be?"  
  
"And Jonas."  
  
She groaned.  
  
"They might bring Janet and Cassie with them."  
  
"Did you invite the entire SGC?" God! How on earth was she going to explain this to them?  
  
"Nah, that's it." She thought she heard him mumble 'kind of'.  
  
"Where are they all going to sleep anyway? You only have two rooms here, and we're already occupying one." He must have been out of his mind when he set this up.  
  
"Actually, I've already taken care of that." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." Sam objected, and moved to get back into the bed.  
  
He caught her and turned her back around. "I thought we could go camping."  
  
"You thought...? Jack, I spend most of my time camping on other planets! I do not feel the need to go camping on my vacation." She loved actually being able to sleep in a bed for once.  
  
"I know, hon." She glared at him.  
  
"But Cassie has never been camping before!" Oh great. She could just imagine him using that same excuse with their children. She probably should be worried that she actually had that thought, but instead found herself smiling.  
  
She sighed, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of winning this argument just yet. He needed to suffer. Badly. "Jack, isn't Cassie too old for that?"  
  
"Well, yeah." He looked even more guilty. "Her boyfriend might be coming too."  
  
She snarled, literally snarled, with bared teeth and all. "Jack, they're gonna know something is up when they see I'm here. I told them all I was going to visit Mark, and now they'll know I lied to them."  
  
"You can make up an excuse..." He proposed.  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Okay, I'll make one up." Her angry look still seemed to work on him.  
  
"Jack, I don't know. I just want some time alone with you." She sighed.  
  
Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her. "I know, me too. But they're like family, and perhaps it's time we let them in on this."  
  
His cologne should be made illegal, Sam decided as she buried her face in his neck. "Whatever happened to wanting to keep me to yourself?"  
  
She felt him chuckle and plant a kiss on the top of her head. "They're only staying for one night, I'll kick them out tomorrow. Personally."  
  
Argh! No way was he gonna get away so easily. She pushed him off again. "What if I told you I don't want them to know?"  
  
"I'd have to hide you in the closet." He smirked, looking pretty satisfied with himself.  
  
"Jack!" She nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch!" He pouted and rubbed his 'wound'. "I'm an old man, you know!"  
  
"You didn't complain last night." She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
He grinned. "So you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. But you really should have told me! I really don't appreciate these kind of surprises..."  
  
He just nodded, and moved closer to her, the mischievous glint in his eyes telling her he really was up to no good. "Yes, honey. I won't do it again"  
  
She glared. "You could at least *try* to sound as if you mean it."  
  
"Ah huh, of course." She didn't squeal when he tackled her unto the bed, because Samantha Carter just didn't do that.  
  
"I'm serious, Jack. You're going to pay for this one." She wriggled until she was more comfortable beneath him.  
  
"I will," he mumbled against her skin, and started nuzzling her neck. "Too bad Jacob couldn't come." 


End file.
